Un secret bien mal gardé
by Pyroptose
Summary: Un manque d'attention et tout peu basculer. Mitsuhiko enquête sur les deux génis tandis qu'Haibara met au point une version 2.0 de son antidote.
1. Chapitre 1 : des lunettes noires

Il fixe l'horloge,

Plus qu'une heure.

Plus que dix minutes

Encore dix secondes

Son cœur s'accélère

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

*DRIIIIIIIIIING*

Il se lève et fonce comme une furie hors de la salle.

###

24 heures plus tôt

« Hum, pas très compliqué, une fois de plus... » pense-t-il en regardant l'horloge au dessus du tableau dont les aiguilles indiquent que ce calvaire débilitant arrive bientôt à son terme. Enfin, pour aujourd'hui seulement.

Il se lève, et va poser son devoir ô combien compliqué portant sur les additions a deux chiffres sur le bureau de la professeur.

 _La sonnerie retentit._

« Bah lors, on arrive pas à terminer son travail avant la sonnerie ? » Haibara ne sembla pas tenir compte de ce pique. « _Baka Kudo_ » pensa-t-elle. « _contrairement à toi, mon esprit est entièrement pris par ce fichu antidote, et la nouvelle formule à venir n'arrange pas les choses..._ »

« -Ai-chan, tu viens rendre ta copie avec moi ?

-Bravo Ayumi, une minute en moins et tu battais Haibara , lança Conan avec un sourire fourbe,

regardant haibara

\- Idiot, je ne cherche pas la compétition avec Ai-chan »

Genta et Mitsuhiko qui avaient déjà rendu leurs copies attendaient le reste du groupe à la sortie de la salle. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par les autres DB.

« Faut qu'on se dépêche, on a reçu une demande d'enquête ce matin dans le casier » lança Genta.

« Une élève à perdue son chat, et elle veut qu'on le retrouve » . Conan et Haibara se regardèrent dépités.

« Je vous ai vu, si vous ne voulez pas aider les autres, il faut nous le dire » menaça Mitsuhiko énervé de la proximité entre les deux faux enfants.

« Bon, allons-y grommela Genta, en plus c'est à deux rues de chez toi Conan »

Sur le chemin de la maison de cette élève, les deux rétrécis marchent en arrière du reste du groupe.

« - Alors, ça avance comment dans ton labo ?

\- J'essaie de stabiliser la durée d'effet de la molécule active. Normalement les reins filtrent le sang et le tout est évacué en plus ou moins 24 heures. Ajoute à ça que le corps développe des anticorps à la molécule à chaque fois que tu prends la pilule magique, ce qui la rend de plus en plus inefficace.

\- T'as une idée pour changer ça ?

\- Oui, j'ai étudié les dernière avancées techniques et ... »

« On est arrivés » lança Ayumi, sortant les deux adultes de leur conversation secrète .

Conan remarque la jeune fille de son école une vingtaine de mètre plus loin entrain de crier le nom de son chat, « Gatô » .

Ayumi s'approcha d'elle. « Bonjour, tu as perdu ton chat ?! »

« oui, il s'appelle Gatô. Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir »

« tu as remarqué quelque chose qui as changé récemment ? Demanda Conan »

« Depuis que nous avons déménagés ici, il y a une semaine, mon chat s'en va tout les soirs et revient plus tard dans la soirée mais je ne sais pas où il va . »

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Conan. Il était content d'avoir une bonne idée d'où est passé le chat mais triste de devoir jouer aux détective de bac à sable après une journée d'école élémentaire.

« Suivez-moi je crois savoir où il est passé » tout les enfants poussèrent un cri de joie. Sauf une, évidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant le café Poirot. Ils posèrent tous leurs sacs au coin du restaurant . Mitsuhiko fixe le tas de cartable.

Amuro-san qui nourrissait deux chats les accueille.

«- Que fais-tu ici Conan ?

\- Bonjour Amuro-san, on vient chercher le chat perdu de cette fille de mon école.

je vois que Taii c'est fait un nouvel ami. »

« Comment tu as deviné Conan ? » demanda Ayumi

\- Comme elle habite dans mon quartier et que son chat partait tous les soirs à la même heure, ça m'a rappelé un autre chat ( Taii est un chat rencontré dans les affaires précédentes de DC et qui viens habituellement manger au café Poirot, pour ceux qui ont raté des épisodes ). Ça explique aussi pourquoi, il n'est pas rentré hier : il a préféré jouer avec son nouvelle ami. »

La jeune fille remercia vivement les DB tout en prenant son chat dans les bras.

* _Sonnerie de téléphone_ *

« Ah, c'est Ran qui m'appelle.

Mochi mochi, Ran.

oui, j'arrive. »

* _Bip_ *

« - Elle a préparé le dîner, elle veut que je rentre, Salut tout le monde

\- A demain » Lancèrent les enfants tandis que le jeune garçon repartait chez lui en courant.

Peu de temps après, ils se séparèrent tous pour prendre la direction de leur maison.

Quand Mitsuhiko fut seul, il sorti de sa poche une paire de lunettes noires bien trop grandes pour lui, les mis sur son nez et les alluma.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Ça fonctionne »


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une injection

Conan s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette de table « c'était vraiment bon Ran-nēchan »

Pas de réponse. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très loquasse ce soir, pensa t-il.

C'est alors qu'il eu un flash. Demain sera l'anniversaire, si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça, de sa disparition.

Après le repas, Ran s'était enfermée dans sa chambre toute la soirée, tourmentée.

« Je supporte de moins en moins de voire Ran souffrir de mon absence, et je crois que je supporte encore moins de lui cacher la vérité. Elle va me maudire de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça quand je reprendrait ma taille adulte. »

* _vibreur_ *

 _Haibara_

 _« je crois que je tiens quelque chose »_

Conan eut une envie irrépressible de rendre visite à Ai mais à cette heure-ci, il n'aurait jamais trouvé de prétexte pour aller chez le professeur Agasa. C'est bien en peine qu'il du prendre son mal en patience.

###

Le lendemain matin sur le chemin de leur pénitence journalière, les deux génies marchent encore derrière le groupe d'amis, groupe réduit car ce matin Mitsuhiko n'est pas avec eux.

« -Hier soir, tu m'as envoyé un SMS, qu'es-ce que tu voulait me dire ?

\- C'est ce dont je te parlais. J'ai suivi le développement de la technique CRISPR/cas9. Figure toi qu'elle permet de remplacer un gène par un autre. j'ai créer des gènes codant des protéines qui sont en fait les molécules de l'antidote. Comme une cellule fabrique les protéines en continu, le corps sera tout le temps alimenté en antidote. Pour que les gènes que j'ai créé soient incorporés dans de nombreuses cellules , je les ai placée dans un virus. En gros fini les pilules, longue vie aux injections. »

###

Plus loin derrière eux, Mitsuhiko, les lunettes vissées sur le nez file les deux comploteurs.

« Même si le micro que j'ai placé au café Poirot sous le sac de Conan capte mal le son, normalement je devrais quand même arriver à entendre ce qu'il disent . »

* _switch on_ *

« En fait, ils parlent de …... science ? Ça veux dire que pour l'intéresser , je vais devoir passer beaucoup trop de temps au CDI... Parce-que là, ….. j'ai rien compris... »

Le garçon continua d'écouter la conversation... Avant de se figer.

###

« - ...En gros fini les pilules, vive les injections.

\- Dis moi que c'est prêt, je t'en supplie.

\- Rendez-vous chez le prof après les cours, Kudo. »

###

Il fixe l'horloge,

Plus qu'une heure.

Plus que dix minutes

Encore dix secondes

Son cœur s'accélère

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

*DRIIIIIIIIIING*

Il se lève et fonce comme une furie chez le professeur Agasa.

« ça ne sert à rien d'arriver avant moi » lui lance discrètement la jeune scientifique.

Conan s'arrête net, se retourne avec une tête qui montre l'étendue de son impatience qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

Devant sont pupitre, Mitsuhiko glisse ses affaires dans son cartable, la tête baissée.

Les DB marchent ensembles sur le début du trajet et se séparent pour retourner chacun à leur domicile respectifs.

Conan en profite pour sortir son portable et appeler Ran. Il prétexte que le professeur à créer un nouveau jeu vidéo et qu'il veut vraiment l'essayer.

Une fois le portable remis à sa place dans sa poche, il court comme un dératé jusqu'à la maison d'Agasa.

Le professeur le reçois avec Haibara à ses côtés.

l'allure sérieuse du professeur ne le rassure pas.

« - Shinichi, je dois te parler.

\- Oui professeur, qu'es qu'il y a ?

\- Si l'on fais ça, tu redeviendra Shinichi pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui veut dire que Conan va

disparaître. tu as dis au-revoir à Ran ? le visage jusqu'alors souriant du jeune garçon se referma

d'un coup.

\- Non je n'y ait pas pensé.

\- Tu est sûr que tu veux tester ce protocole ?

\- Oui, j'ai mes raisons. Notamment aujourd'hui.

\- Ran à déjà beaucoup souffert de ta perte, alors lui retirer Conan... Et puis tu as pensé à

l'Organisation ?

Les images dans sa tête, les décision à prendre, là tout de suite, et qui auront des conséquences irrévocables. Tout va très vite. Trop vite. Avoir un cerveau comme ça n'a pas que des avantages.

\- Je me déguiserais, comme le fait Akai. Et pour sustenter à la perte de Conan, je rendrais visite régulièrement à Ran avec ma véritable identité, celle de Kudo Shinishi. Maintenant que je suis ici, vous ne pouvez plus me refuser le traitement.

\- T'es prévisible Kudo, aller, suis moi au labo. lui intima Haibara.

Alors, je t'explique . je vais d'abord te donner une pilule « normale » d'antidote, et pendant que tu reprendra ta forme, je t'injecterais le virus, ce qui te permettra de garder ta forme.

Je t'invite donc à enfiler dès maintenant les vêtements que je t'ai préparé si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à poil devant moi.

* _Blanc_ * les joues de Conan se remplissent de sang.

\- Ok, alors je vais me changer et on y va. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Conan revient dans le labo, dans des vêtements trop grand pour lui.

« Tient, prends ça » Haibara lui tends un morceau de caoutchouc.

« Merci, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que des gens qui ont goûtés à l'APTX qui peuvent comprendre. »

Ai lui rendit un sourire, et lui donna une gélule. Conan l'avala .

« Ok, sert ton bras, je vais te faire un garrot avec cet élastique »

Conan plaça le caoutchouc entre ses dents et le mordit fermement.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une photo floue

Je sens mon cœur qui commence à s'accélérer, y'a pas de doute les prochaine cinq minutes vont être agréables.

Maintenant la transpiration. Ça, d'après mon expérience ça vient juste avant... Les...Les … Os.

Mon corps brûle entièrement, AHHHHH, c'est horrible.

Je ferme les yeux, et renforce la pression sur le bout de plastique.

« Injection, maintenant ! »

Je sens ..

Je sens, une aiguille rentrer dans ma veine qui ne charrie plus du sang mais de la lave.

J'ai la tête qui va exploser

« Enfin, je vous retrouve »

Qui a dit ça ? je puise dans mes forces pour ouvrir mes yeux et voir qui as prononcé ces mots.

Masaka !

Non pas lui !

kuso !

Je vois, le professeur en train de me regarder souffrir.

Haibara est paniquée, quelque chose ne vas pas .

Une claque, deux claques.

Je vois dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond, Je le vois, lui.

Je...je... dois... les …..prévenir...

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

« GGGGIIIN »

Il est là, toujours avec son regard de violeur.

Son bras se lève et se tend.

Premier coup de feu

Une gerbe de sang sort par l'arrière du crâne d'Haibara qui s'effondre.

Second coup de feu

Le professeur Agasa a la poche gauche de sa blouse qui tourne au rouge.

Il pointe son pistolet vers mon front.

Troisième coup de feu

Black out.

###

Une jeune fille pleure sur un banc de Tropical Land.

« Baka Shinichi, aho »

Elle a une photo dans les mains, preuve d'un passé heureux avec le garçon à côté d'elle.

Ce soir, elle n'a pas envie d'être forte, la douleur l'en empêche.

###

* _Bip...Bip...Bip..._ * (NB :son de scop, le boitier qui rend compte du rythme cardiaque)

Hein, je ne suis pas mort ?

Vous non plus ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

«- Il se passe que Mitsuhiko est entré dans le labo quand t'était en plein délire Mr le détective

\- NANI (quoi, comment ?) ?

\- Il a placé un micro émetteur sous ton cartable pour écouter nos conversations, et il c'est procuré

une paire de lunette, il y a quelques jours lorsque l'on à fait un après-midi Jeux vidéo tous

ensembles. Il est vraiment futé. On a rien vu venir.

\- Et il est où là ?

\- Dans le salon, le professeur joue à la psychologue. il essaye de faire en sorte qu'il n'ai pas de

stress post-traumatique.

\- T'as vraiment un humour pourri.

\- En même temps, voir ça, c'est pas courant. Il a cru qu'on allait le tuer.

\- Je vais le voir »

Il se leva et dut patienter un instant, le temps de se faire à sa nouvelle taille.

« -Tu nous as menti pendant tous ce temps, imposteur ! Mitsuhiko est rouge de colère.

Shinichi, sans rien dire, en baissant la tête, s'assoie en fasse de lui et prend un profonde

inspiration.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à l'école et que vous m'avez pris dans votre bande, crois moi, j'étais pas

réjouit. Être avec des CP alors que j'allais devenir majeur...

Mitsuhiko allait exploser de rage.

Et puis vous avez été si gentil avec moi, en m'incorporant dans votre groupe. Vous êtes devenus de véritables amis pour faites partis de mon entourage proche../

Mitsuhiko ne sais plus quoi penser. Doit-il le haïr ou l'aider ? Et « il », c'est Conan, son ami, ou Shinichi, le célèbre détective de l'est qu'il ne connaît vraiment que de réputation.

\- Et Haibara du-coup..

-...Oui, elle est comme moi.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux le « elle n'est pas faite pour toi » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

on doit au-moins la vérité aux autres.

-Non

-Pourquoi ? (Note : Ah, on s'y attendais pas à cette réplique là, hein ?:) )

Haibara arriva près d'eux. « Je crois qu'on lui doit la vérité »

###

La tête de celui qu'elle aime est floue à travers les larmes qui la recouvre.

Elle sert la photo dans ses bras, seule dans un parc qui se vide peu à peu de ces visiteurs.

Silence

Solitude

* _Vibreur_ *

Hé ? Un appel de Shinichi ?

Elle ne savait pas si cela allait lui faire plus de mal que de bien,

mais la tentation était trop forte.

Elle ferme les yeux, prends une grande bouffée d'air froid comme pour éteindre le feu qui brûle son âme.

« -Mochi mochi »

\- Retoutrne-toi »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel élève

Elle sera ses bras au niveau de son cou dans une longue étreinte, et s'effondra en larmes .

« -Je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état, Ran

\- C'est toi qui me met dans cet état. Je... je t'aime, tu comprends ça ? je ne sais pas ce que tu as

fais, ni ce que tu as découvert derrière cette ruelle, mais après ça je t'es perdu. Perdu .

Et ce n'est pas les rares apparitions qui tu as faites, ou tu te comportais comme un fantôme

malade qui m'aidait à aller mieux. Alors maintenant, dis moi pourquoi est-tu partis !

Il ne put lui offrir en seule réponse qu'un baisé, le tout premier qu'il avaient ensemble.

Un instant unique pour les deux dont chacun voulu qu'il dure une éternité ( Note : c'est pareil, on l'a pas vue venir celle là!).

\- Ran, il n'y a qu'une vérité. En ce qui me concerne, elle est très compliquée, mais soit sûre d'une seule et unique chose : c'est toi qui compte le plus pour moi, et je fais tout ce que je peux pour avoir du temps avec toi . L'avenir risque d'être un peu compliqué, alors accroche toi s'il te plaît.

\- Que-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le petit garçon que tu abrite chez toi, Conan . Ses parents l'ont récupéré aujourd'hui, il m'a

prévenu par SMS. Il était furieux que ses parents ne lui est pas laissé le temps de te dire au revoir.

Mais il m'a dit qu'il t'appellerais demain.

\- Conan-kun…

\- Je ne veux plus te laisser seule trop longtemps. Si tu le veux, on peux se rencontrer au moins une

fois par semaine au café Poirot ( Amuro me couvrira ). Ça te vas ?

Elle n'eu qu'en seule réaction de blottir sa tête au creux de son cou .

###

Lendemain matin.

« Ah tout le monde est là, il ne manque plus que Conan » lance Ayumi .

« Conan ne viendra plus, il est parti » répondis sèchement Mitsuhiko.

« Nani ?» crièrent les enfants.

« Edogawa-kun à été repris par ses parents. Ils ne lui ont pas laissé le temps de vous dire au revoir. » Completa Haibara.

Ayumi se mit à pleurer

###

Ran se place dernière son pupitre et remarque que celui d'à côté est tout nouveau.

Elle sort ses affaires puis s'assoie, comme le reste de la classe.

«- bien. Bonjour à tous. Avant de commencer le cours, nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève.

Présentez vous, je vous en prie.

-Mon nom est Doyle Ranpo, et je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée d'intégrer cette classe. »

Il s'était présenté d'une voix à la fois assurée, mais comme remplie de mélancolie.

Ce nouvel élève, bien qu'avec un visage japonais, arbore une chevelure blonde mal coiffée et des yeux verts, qui rappellent l'origine exotique de son nom.

En se mettant en chemin pour le seul pupitre libre de la classe, Il baissa la tête, car parmi le groupe d'élève devant lui, il y avait une personne dont il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard.

 _«_ \- Il est vraiment sexy comme garçon, tu ne trouve pas Ran ?

\- Rohhh , Sonoko ! »

\- En attend, ton Sherlock, n'est toujours pas là. qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir ?

\- Ce n'est pas par ce que tu l'a fais avec avec Makoto la semaine dernière, que je suis obligée de le

faire moi aussi ! _elle tire le langue »_

« Bien, le sujet de cette nouvelle leçon sera l'étude comparative de l'ADN. Nous allons apprendre à fragmenter l'ADN avec certaines enzymes, avant de passer le tout à la centrifugeuse afin de réaliser une électrophorèse. Chaque individu à une électrophorèse propre, ce qui permet à la police scientifique d'identifier des coupables, par exemple.

Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient du nom de l'enzyme qui permet de couper un fragment d'ADN au niveau d'une certaine séquence nucléotidique ?

Aller, on a étudier ce chapitre i peine un mois.

Bon, Ranpo-san, vous l'avez forcément vu dans votre ancienne école, c'est au programme. Alors ?

Le hasard fit qu'une mouche était dans la pièce, et la situation fit qu'on l'entendit voler.

« Je ne sais pas, Tenta-sensei » répondit le nouveau en baissant la tête.

« Tu vois Sonoko, beau, mais pas très intelligent »

* _DRRIIIIING_ *

«- Dépêche-toi Ran, on va encore être en retard au self

\- Pourquoi, t'es si pressée, tu as si faim que sa ?

\- Primo, Oui ( _gargouillements_ ), et puis il y a un match de foot à 12h30, Et i...

-Et il y aura les plus beau garçon du lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euhh, oui (petit sourire crispé). »

###

« Ca joue ! » * _coup de sifflet_ *

« -Hé, regarde Ran, c'est pas le nouveau de la classe qui joue en attaque ?

\- Ah oui tu as raison Sonoko. _Et en plus il met la misère aux autres joueurs de l'équipe adverse._

 _je me demande ce que Shinichi ferais pour le contrer..._

 _-_ C'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage, là tout de suite, hein? Non ne dis rien, je sais très bien

à qui tu penses. _On ne la refera jamais..._

 _-_ Hey, pas mal le nouveau !

\- Ah Sera-san ! Tu sais pourquoi il est déjà dans l'équipe ?

\- Oui, le joueur qu'il remplace c'est tordu la cheville hier. Du-coup il ont désespérément cherché

un remplacent. Et là ont peu dire qu'il ont eu du nez, beaucoup de nez... _un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage, ce qui fais ressortir sa dent sur sa lèvre inférieure_ (Note : je trouves ça Kawaiiiii !)»

###

« Je suis rentrée Papa »

Pas de réponse.

Encore parti entrain de jouer au Mah-Jong, comme tous les soirs. Pensa-t-elle.

« Dis- moi comment ça à été l'école aujourd'hui,Cona... »

Silence

Elle s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, figée. Tous ceux qu'elle aime disparaissent. Tout lui revint en tête d'un seul coup. Bien qu'elle avait fait mine de pas en souffrir pendant la journée. L'ambiance sans vie de l'agence la rappela à l'ordre sans sommation.

* _Sonnerie de téléphone_ *

elle sait très bien qui veut l'appeler.

L'histoire se répète. D'abord lui et maintenant c'est à Conan de prendre la forme d'un combiné téléphonique.

###

«Ran-nēchan»

Toujours la même cabine, toujours le même nœud-papillon.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était pour réconforter Ran du manque de Shinichi.

Et maintenant, c'est pour Conan.

 _Finalement, qui suis-je ? Est-ce que, moi, tel que je suis, suis bien mort se soir là ? Est-ce que ces apparences ne sont que des avatars d'une personne appartenant au passé ?_

 _Quoi qu'il arrive, Ran ne DOIS PAS créer de liens avec Ranpo Doyle. On ne peux pas lui infligé la disparition d'une troisième personne._

 _« -_ Conan-kun, où est tu partit ?

\- Chez mes parents ( _je ne dois pas lui dire qu'elle me manque, sa lui fera trop de mal_ )

\- Mais où ?

\- ( _Kuso ! qu'es-ce que je vais répondre moi ?_ )Aux Etats – Unis, A New York ( _C'est malheureux_

 _à dire, mais ça devrait lui faire passer l'envie de partir à ma recherche dans l'instanté )»_

Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Ran-nēchan, je vais bien, et je reviendrais sûrement au Japon dans

quelques mois ( _On dis bien que l'espoir est le seul fléau à ne pas être sorti de la boite de_

 _Pandore..._ ).

\- On se téléphone souvent, d'accord ?

\- D'accord Ran-nēchan, dit-il d'une voix enfantine. Sayonara !

\- Sayonara »

Non...Non Conan-kun, ça sonne faux, très faux, et crois moi que là, je suis bien décidée à découvrir, la seule, et unique vérité.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un vieux Polaroid

Mitsuhiko est allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre, toutes lumières éteintes. Seule la lueur de son portable éclaire son visage.

* _écran du portable de Mitsuhiko_ *

\- Alors, comment s'est-elle comportée aujourd'hui ? (Conan)

\- Elle n'a rien dit de la journée. J'imagine que comme elle se retrouve à être la seule adulte de la

classe, prof exclue, elle a due s'ennuyer à mourir.

\- Veille sur elle, s'il te plaît. Elle est capable de se faire du mal à elle même. Et les autres, comment

vivent-ils mon absence ?

\- Ayumi n'a pas arrêté de pleurer de la journée. T'imagine pas l'ambiance. En plus la prof était super triste, Haibara a rendue copie blanche au contrôle d'aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas arrêter d'écrire des formules de molécules sur son brouillon au lieu de faire le contrôle. Elle avait l'air paniquée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas. elle est restée muette toute la journée.

\- Essaye d'en savoir plus demain

-ok, ça marche.

###

« -Bon, t'est bien gentil Ranpo, mais ton portable nous empêche de dormir !

\- Oui,oui c'est bon je vais... Kofff … Kofff ( _Toux bien grasse à arracher les poumons_ ) couper

mon portable. _Après le CP, l'internat, Youpi_ »

###

Flash Back

La soirée de la veille.

Haibara entre dans le labo, allume la lumière. Les néons clignotes deux ou 3 fois puis s'illuminent pour de bon.

« Ah, mais c'est infect là dedans ! »

Une odeur pestilentielle semble provenir du fond de la pièce.

Elle s'approche en courant d'une cage contenant six rats.

« Masaka »

Ses pupilles se dilatent et son teint devient cadavérique, son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire augmentent en flèche. On peut le dire : elle est effrayée par ce qu'elle vient de voir.

Sur les six rats qui ont testés le protocole il y a une semaine, cinq sont morts, et le dernier à retrouvé sa forme pré-mature.

###

« Bonjour à tous. sortez vos blouses, nous allons faire le TP qui porte sur la leçon actuelle sur l'ADN. Comme nous avons un nombre limité de centrifugeuses, mettez-vous en binôme. »

Ran se mit avec Sonoko, et Sera s'approcha de Ranpo.

« -On se met ensemble ?

\- oui, si tu veux. Hurggh, koff, kofff »

\- Oula ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Euhh, un bon ruhme je pense. _costaud le virus d'Haibara!_ »

« Bien, je vous distribue un coton tige stérile , prélevez avec des tissus en le frottant sur l'intérieur de votre joue. »

« -Tient Ranpo, vas-y, je te le laisse.

\- Non, non, honneur aux dames ! M _anquerais plus que mon ADN soit récupéré et analysé par_ _cette fille !_

 _###_

Sera, Ran et Sonoko marchent sur le chemin du retour.

« - Le nouveau ne rentre pas avec nous ? il était pourtant avec toi au TP . demanda Sonoko.

\- Non, il vit à l'internat. répondis Sera

\- Moi en tout cas je ne l'aime pas. Quand je lui est demandé de me prêter ses ciseaux, il m'a répondu « T'as qu'a avoir les teints » sans se retourner. Il avait de la chance qu'on soit en classe, sinon il se prenais un High-Kick ! »

###

Ran monte les escaliers le long de l'agence. Déverrouille la porte, et entre . Comme prévu son paternel est sortit : la pièce est sombre. Elle ne prends pas le temps d'allumer la lumière, et se dirige directement dans la salle de bain. Changement de tenue : jupe contre jean, haut d'uniforme contre pull.

Elle se saisit du vieux polaroid de Kogoro, d'un sac à dos, et d'une veste chaude avant de ressortir aussi sec de l'agence.

###

* _Sonnerie de téléphone_ *

« - Café Poirot, Amuro-san à votre écoute

\- Menteur

\- Ah, c'est toi Conan-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Mon ami, Shinichi Kudo, veut dîner demain soir avec Ran. Mais le rendez-vous doit rester des

plus secret. Tu sais qu'il est sur une affaire délicate. je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Motus et bouche cousue !

\- arigato gozaimasu (merci beaucoup)

\- De rien, Salut »

* _Bip_ *

###

 _Très bien. C'est ici que tout à commencé, c'est donc ici que se situe le début de mes recherches._

 _Le parc ferme dans une heure et demie, ça me laisse un peu de temps pour chercher._

La jeune fille dégaine son appareil photo polaroid et prends en photo la ruelle ou Shinichi avait disparu .

 _Ok, allons-y._

 _Il n'y a rien du tout. c'est un cul de sac._

 _Attends une minute, il y a …_

 _il y a une caméra de surveillance_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une brosse à dents

« - Ranpo, éteint ce téléphone !

\- Deux secondes, j'ai bientôt fini ! »

* _Portable de Shinichi_ *

\- Alors, t'as des nouvelles sur son comportement ?

\- Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'antidote, mais elle m'a répondu que ton

absence la rend plus vulnérable et qu'elle s'ennuie.

\- _Haibara, vulnérable ?_ pensa-t-il . C'est pareil pour moi, crois moi. ça me fais du bien de te parler, parce que je n'est quasiment plus

aucun contact avec les personnes qui comptent pour moi : le professeur, les DB, les agents de police etc... Au fait, j'aurais besoin de faire appel à tes talents.

\- Comment ça ?

«- Eteint-le !

-Ouiii, c'est bon, ça va ! »

Shinichi fini rapidement son SMS et coupa son téléphone.

###

La jeune métisse enfonce la touche « entrée » du clavier.

le ventilateur de l'ordinateur se met à rugir et une barre d'avancement s'affiche à l'écran.

« Calculating » … « Calculating » … « Calculating » … « Calculating » …

Ce n'est que deux heures et demie plus tard qu'une alarme sonore réveille la jeune scientifique pour la prévenir que la simulation est terminée.

« Death of cells . »

« Probability 98 % »

« shrinkage of cells »

« Probability 1% »

« Failure »

Elle étouffe sa bouche au creux de son coude, et crie de toute ses forces.

 _Je ne dois pas prévenir Kudo, car je sait qu'il voudra directement tout révéler à Ran, et là, l'Organisation nous tomberas dessus._

###

* _Toc toc toc_ *

L'homme assis devant ses écrans de contrôle fini sa bouché de Big mahk (Note : pas de placement de produit chez moi !) afin de pouvoir prononcer de façon à peu près intelligible le terme « Entrez ». _Qu'es-qui veux encore le patron à cette heure ci ?_ pensa-t-il.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit entrer une adorable jeune fille !

« -Qu'est ce qui vous amène ma petite, vous v'z-êtes perdue ?

\- Non, je cherche les enregistrements de la caméra n°36b le soir du meurtre du roller coaster, il y a

plusieurs mois. Mon ami d'enfance, Shinichi Kudo à disparu se soir là.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien, ce jeune détective, avait apparemment résolu l'affaire en de deux.

c'est vrai qu'après ça, on l'a plus trop revu. Mais sans mandat, ma petite, j'peux rien vous montrer. D'toute façon vous ratez rien, un abruti avait mis la caméra HS dans l'après-midi. On n'avait pas eu le temps d'la changer .

\- Et vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un détail, quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Beinhhh, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai qu'il y avait un groupe de flics qui couraient après un gamin. Ils le cherchaient j'crois bien.

\- Ok, Merci beaucoup »

Elle repartie en trombes vers la sortie du parc et consultât la montre à son poignet

 _Le commissariat ferme dans une heure , ça devrai le faire._

 _Comment je vais m'y prendre une fois là-bas ? Réfléchie Ran, réfléchie._

Elle sortie son portable et composa le numéro de son père.

«- _Hic_ Ran qu'es-ce qui _Hic_ se passe ?

\- Si tu appelles le commissariat central maintenant et que tu demandes fermement à ce qu'on sorte le dossier concernant la recherche d'un enfant la nuit ou Shinichi à disparu pour me le remettre à moi, et que ça fonctionne , je t'emmène à un concert en live de Yoko.

\- _Hic Hic_ , ahhhhh Yokooooo

\- PAPA !

\- Oui oui, j'ai compris, _Hic,_ je vais bien _Hic_ m'appliquer »

* _Bip_ *

###

« -Mais que manigance votre père Ran-san ? » demanda Takagi, interloqué

-Papa à eu une nouvelle enquête, et il veut que je vérifie cette piste . dit-elle en lui adressant son plus joli sourire .

\- C'est d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est lui ! »

###

RAPPORT D'INCIDENT N°394520

Lieutenant Kojimi : [ Un jeune garçon de 6 ou 7 ans à été retrouvé au pied de la grande roue , il avait l'air hébété et ne répondais pas à nos questions ]

Lieutenant Nakere : [ Le jeune garçon trouvé portait une veste bien trop grande pour lui , qui ressemblais grandement à celle que portais le jeune détective qui à résolu l'affaire un peu plus tôt, mais il me semble que c'est un modèle courant]

Lieutenant hiromi : [ Nous avons perdu le jeune garçon qui c'est enfuit à la vue des policiers ]

SYNTHESE : Il semblerait qu'un jeune garçon se soit perdu dans le parc. Il a du emprunter sa veste à un accompagnateur adulte (Ce point reste cependant trouble du fait de l'obscurité ). L'absence de plainte de disparition d'enfant confirme l'hypothèse selon laquelle l'enfant c'est perdu avant de retrouver ses accompagnateurs.

Classé SANS SUITE

FIN DE RAPPORT

###

Le panneau est fier, bien droit, remplissant sa fonction d'indicateur.

Le panneau regarde en l'air maintenant,

et puis en bas,

et puis sur le côté.

Désormais, il est en deux parties détachées.

C'est contre elle qu'elle à la haine, mais c'est à ce demander quel est le nom du panneau.

###

Flash Back (ep 667, 20 min )

Ran et Conan sont dans un petit restaurant et une future mariée vient de « se faire assassiner »

La police scientifique procède à des analyses ADN.

« - (Ran) Mais, tu sais, les analyses ADN sont incroyables ! Autrefois, tout ce que l'on pouvait faire, c'était deviner le groupe sanguin avec de la salive. Mais maintenant, on peut clairement savoir si c'est cette personne on non !

\- (Conan ) Oui, en effet...

-Alors même si une personne décidais de changer d'apparence pour tromper tout le monde, elle serait vite démasquée, n'est-ce pas ?

-O-Oui, c'est ça ... »

###

« - Je suis là.

\- (Kogoro, depuis la salle de bain ) Pourquoi tu est rentrée si taaaaaaard ? _Hic !_ Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de dossier ? T'as intérêt à m'y emmener à ce concert de... de YOKOOOO hi hi ji !.

\- PAPAAAA STOP ! _J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas prise, j'espère qu'il ne la pas prise_. »

Elle se jettes sur la poignée, ouvre là porte et se rue sur son père.

« - C'EST LA BROSSE A DENT DE CONANNN ! »

\- Hé ? _Hic_ ! (la tête de la brosse est à cinq centimètres de bouche de Kogoro)

\- Donnes moi ça ! ( elle l'arrache des mains de son père ). Le professeur Agasa a oublié de

récupérer les affaires de salle de bain de Conan quand il est venu tout prendre l'autre jour . »

 _C'est pas plus mal_ . Pensa-t-elle, en fixant d'un regard plus que déterminé l'objet de ses convoitises.

Note : je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent et apprécie cette fic (Notamment dans les reviews :), merci ! )


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un verre

12 h 30, lycée Teitan.

* _Coup de sifflet_ *

Ranpo engage le jeu puis fais la passe à l'autre attaquant lorsqu'un joueur de l'équipe adverse arrivant sur lui essaye de le tacler.

Il repère une faille sur le coté droit.

Son camarade la repère aussi et lui refait la passe.

Ranpo court aussi vite qu'il peut, saute, et frappe avec puissance le ballon qui s'arrête au contact du filet.

Tout le monde l'acclame, mais il n'en profites pas.

A genou par terre, ses mains sont en sang après une quinte de toux impressionnante .

« _Yabe_ » pensa-t-il.

Deux camarades arrivent pour l'aider à se relever.

###

Une fois à peu près rétablis dans les vestiaires, il prends son portable et compose un numéro.

« _Il devrait être dispos à cette heure ci normalement_ »

« - Mitsuhiko ?

\- Mochi, mochi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- On a un gros problème avec l'antidote. Il faut que tu en parles à Haibara le plus vite possible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ?

\- P-Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de ne plus lui parler.

\- Hum, ça se comprends. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. A moi, elle ne diras rien. Et entre nous, même si elle te feras la tête si tu reviens, elle sera quand même contente de te voir.

\- _Ouais, c'est bien elle ça_. Pensa-t-il. Elle est avec vous à l'école là ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

\- Au fait, tu peux m'envoyer ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, je te prépare ça tout de suite.

\- Ok, je dois y aller, salut ! »

###

« _Voilà, reste plus qu'a ajouter le riz_ »

* _Ding dong_ *

Elle descendit du tabouret qui lui permet de voir au-dessus du plan de travail pour aller ouvrir.

Portant une casquette des Giants, un masque pour la toux , ainsi que d'épaisses lunettes de vue, Ranpo est méconnaissable.

« -Aller, entre. dit t-elle d'un ton monocorde

\- Hé ?

\- Soit pas surpris, quelqu'un m'a quand même appelé avant que tu viennes . Et ce quelqu'un m'as dit de ne pas être trop méchante avec toi, donc je vais te la faire courte :

C'est pas sérieux de venir ici. Si j'avais quelque chose à te dire ou à te donner, je te l'aurais fait parvenir.

Sinon, t'en est à quelle stade ?

\- Toux ensanglantée. Pourquoi, il y en a d'autres ?

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas les quels. C'est toi qui vas me le dire.

\- Je t'es pas déjà dit que tu as un humour pourri ?

\- C'est la vérité. J'ai simulé un traitement mais il n'arrangeais rien. Par contre j'ai eue une idée.

Je sais que je ne pourrais pas te maintenir dans cet état trop longtemps, sinon, c'est la mort. Je ne peut pas non plus empêcher le rapetissement de ton corps. La meilleur solution c'est de forcer la réaction à aller dans le sens du rapetissement. c'est toujours mieux que la mort, non ?

\- En gros, au lieu de travailler sur l'antidote, tu vas refabriquer de l'APTX 4869 ?

\- Je n'aurais pas le temps de le remettre au point entièrement. ça ne sera qu'une version simplifiée et encore, c'est pas gagné, il me manque pas mal de molécules.

\- Et qu'est ce qui manquera ?

\- Et bien je dirais que l'APTX original est sans douleur comparé à celui-là. Il faudra te plonger dans le coma.

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Faire ça ici, ça serait trop dangereux. j'ai principalement des équipements de chimie, pas de médecine. Au fait, prends ça, ça éviteras les saignements. ( elle lui tend un médicament pour la toux, qu'il n'a jamais vu en pharmacie )

\- On a combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine, peut-être dix jours. »

###

Lycée Teitan, pause de 16 h

* _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_ *

Elle sort son téléphone portable de sa poche, l'ouvre, et ferme les yeux.

« _Shinichi_ »

« -Mochi mochi, Ran ?

\- S-Shinichi... »

###

Lycée Teitan, pause de 16 h, dans les toilettes

«- S-Shinichi... »

il plaque l'écran de son téléphone contre sa jambe, et le maintient fermement appuyé contre à l'aide de son coude. C'est avec son autre bras qu'il étouffe la quinte de toux qui lui remonte dans les bronches.

« -Mochi, mochi, Shinichi ?

\- Je suis là Ran. T-Tu te souviens , je t'est promis de te revoir. Ça te dis de venir avec moi au Café Poirot ce soir ?

\- R-Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir... A quelle heure ?

\- je peux me libérer vers 19 h . Ça te vas ?

\- Ça marche !

\- A ce soir alors »

« _C'est dingue, j'imaginais pas que sa serai si difficile_ »

###

18 h 45

Ran se présente devant la vitrine du café sous l'agence.

Elle pousse la porte tandis que la serveuse s'avance vers elle pour l'accueillir.

Après s'être accommodée des banalités de politesses, discrètement, Ran sorti un billet de 3000 Yen (24 euros) . « Prenez ça comme un pourboire pour un petit service »

Un instant plus tard, Amuro arriva pour inviter Ran à venir s'installer à une petite table au fond de la salle, à l'abri des regards.

19 h 00

Shinichi entre dans le restaurant, casquette vissée sur la tête de façon à cacher le haut de son visage.

Amuro l'escorte dès son entré vers le fond de la salle pour le mettre à l'abri le plus rapidement possible.

« C'est bon, tu peux l'enlever maintenant. » lui intime le jeune métisse.

Ran se lève pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« - Je n'y crois pas que tu sois revenu.

A-Alors c'est fini, tu ne t'en iras plus jamais ?

\- ( En la regardant dans les yeux, d'un regard apaisant ) Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne cesserait de veiller sur toi. Tu peux en être certaine.

Silence

ils se regardent l'un l'autre, profitant de cet instant.

Leur lèvres se rapprochent

( La serveuse arrive pour prendre leur commande, mais Amuro la reteint par le bras. « Pas maintenant » )

Elle place ses deux mains sur ses tempes comme pour le retenir de partir. Maintenant, elle sais qu'elle ne pourrais plus supporter qu'il s'en aille.

Le temps se fige

Leurs lèvres se touches

L'instant ne leur appartient qu'a tous les deux.

###

Ils sont tous les deux devant l'escalier de l'agence.

Ran enlace Shinichi, la tête posée sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, mon père est sorti jouer au Mah Jong. Je vais être seule toute la soirée. » lui susurre t-elle d'un ton triste au creux de son oreille .

Elle le lâche

Silence.

Shinichi commence à se retourner pour partir.

Il se s'arrête brutalement.

« _A quoi sa sert d'avoir ce corps, si c'est pour ne pas en profiter ?_ »

Son regard retourne sur Ran.

Elle lui attrape le poignet, et l'entraîne dans l'appartement.

###

Elle abandonne son sac à main dans le salon, pour n'avoir à se préoccuper que de lui.

###

Dans ce sac Fusae, il y a un verre ...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une centrifugeuse

Ran fixe la centrifugeuse qui tourne à plein régime. Sa rotation est enivrante, hypnotisante.

Ses souvenirs refont surface.

Elle se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Conan, dans la bibliothèque de Shinichi.

Elle se souvient de ce petit garçon entrain de mémoriser des pages à toute allure.

Elle se souvient de sa capacité à faire des remarques lors des enquêtes comme lui le ferais.

Elle se souvient du téléphone portable.

Elle se souvient … de tout.

La centrifugeuse ralentie...

...Puis s'arrête.

Plus qu'une manipulation à effectuer...

L'électrophorèse apparaît.

Elle la compare avec l'autre.

« M-Masaka ... »

Flash Back

12h00 * _Sonnerie_ *

« - Allllllller, Ran mais dépêches-toi un peu enfin !

\- Oui, j'arrive. T'as encore peur de ne pas pouvoir aller voir le match, hein ? De toute façon, ton Ranpo est malade, il ne jouera pas.

\- T'as pas envie de venir, c'est ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien. J-Je veux juste aller refaire un TP pour m'entraîner, entre une et deux.

-Rohhh. »

13 h 00

* _Toc toc toc_ *

« Entrez »

« -Bonjour monsieur, je viens refaire un TP que Mme Fukashi nous as donné en cours.

\- Oui, elle m'as prévenu. Tout est prêt au fond de la salle.

\- Merci, je me met au travail. »

Elle sort d'abord discrètement la brosse à dent et frotte un coton tige dessus.

Elle exécute le protocole à la lettre.

Manipulations,

Centrifugeuse,

Électrophorèse.

« Voici celle de Conan »

Elle observe attentivement la suite de barres noires, qui traduisent l'identité d'un individu.

« Maintenant, passons à Shinichi ».

Elle sortie délicatement, munie de gants en silicones le précieux verre.

Le second coton tige se promène sur le rebord.

Les même gestes qu'au paravent sont répétés, d'une grande rigueur.

Elle place l'échantillon dans la centrifugeuse, rabaisse le capot transparent et enclenche la séquence.

La rotation commence, puis s'accélère de plus en plus.

Ran fixe la centrifugeuse qui tourne à plein régime. Sa rotation est enivrante, hypnotisante.

Ses souvenirs refont surface.

Elle se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Conan, dans la bibliothèque de Shinichi.

Elle se souvient de ce petit garçon entrain de mémoriser des pages à toute allure.

Elle se souvient de sa capacité à faire des remarques lors des enquêtes comme lui le ferais.

Elle se souvient du téléphone portable.

Elle se souvient … de tout.

La centrifugeuse ralentie...

...Puis s'arrête.

Plus qu'une manipulation à effectuer...

L'électrophorèse apparaît.

Elle la compare avec la première.

Sa tête se baissa brusquement.

« Masaka ...R-Rien ne correspond...En même temps, comment serait-ce possible ? »

 _[L'auteur tient à s'excuser pour la fausse joie occasionée :) ]_

###

Flash Back (depuis le début du chapitre 6)

Shinichi et Mitsuhiko discutent par SMS.

« ...C'est pareil pour moi, crois moi. ça me fais du bien de te parler, parce que je n'est quasiment plus aucun contact avec les personnes qui comptent pour moi : le professeur, les DB, les agents de police etc... Au fait, j'aurais besoin de faire appel à tes talents.

\- Comment ça ?

«- Eteint-le !

\- Ouiii, c'est bon, ça va ! »

« - J'aimerais que tu surveille Ran. Je n'est pas envie de le faire moi même pour des raisons évidentes, mais je ne voudrait pas passer à côté d'un élément majeur. Elle m'inquiète un peu. Quand je lui est téléphoné l'autre jour, j'ai bien senti que quelque chose c'était réveillé en elle. Je croit qu'elle veut savoir la vérité.

\- Ça ne serai vraiment pas bon pour nous. Comme vous me l'avez expliqué, ça la mettrai en danger tout autant que vous. Du coup, je fait quoi, je vais à l'agence ?

\- Non. A mon avis, elle sait que ce n'est pas à l'agence qu'elle trouveras des indices. La logique voudrai qu'elle retourne là où tout à commencé...

\- Au parc, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je penses qu'elle y sera . J-Je dois vraiment te laisser. Bon courage !

###

« _J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais rentrer dans ce labo..._ » se lamente Mitsuhiko en soulevant la fenêtre de sa chambre. « _A cette heure là, normalement, on ne remarqueras pas ma disparition. Au pire je dirais que je dirais que j'ai fugué !_ »

Il se retourne, rabaisse la fenêtre et cale deux petits morceaux de bois afin que cette dernière ne se verrouille pas.

###

« _Mais où est-elle ? AHH, je sais, il m'a dit qu'il c'était fait assommé sous la grande roue. Il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit là-bas._ »

Mitsuhiko cours et arrive à trouver Ran qui prends en photo la ruelle qui conduit au pied de la géante.

Il se cache derrière un buisson afin que sa filature ne soit pas découverte par la principale intéressée.

Des gens circulant derrière lui sourient à l'image de cet enfant jouant à « cache-cache » sans se douter de toute la sombre vérité qui se dissimule sous ce « jeu ».

Il dégaine son portable et s'en sert pour prendre en photo la jeune femme.

« _Elle y va … Qu'es ce que je fais ?_

 _Hum, je ferais mieux de l'attendre ici._ »

Une minute plus tard , il la vit sortir à toute allure pour ce rendre dans un endroit inconnu.

Mitsuhiko se mit à courir afin de ne pas se faire distancer. il prit cependant garde à se maintenir suffisamment loin pour ne pas se faire démasquer.

« _Pourquoi entre-t-elle là dedans ? On dirais un centre de surveillance !_ »

Mitsuhiko n'oublia pas de prendre une photo en attendant que Ran ressorte.

il remarqua par une fenêtre que Ran s'entretenait avec quelqu'un.

« _C'est bon, elle s'en vas. je pourrais peut-être demander au monsieur ce qu'elle lui a demandé._ »

###

* _Toc Toc Toc_ *

« -M-Mentrez. (l'homme fini d'avaler la dernière bouchée de son hamburger)

\- Bonjour Monsieur, je cherche ma grande sœur et je crois qu'elle est venue vous voir.

\- Oui, mon p'tit. Et elle cherchait son copain, un détective je crois.

\- Ah bon ? qu'es ce qu'elle vous a demandé d'autre ?

\- Et ben, elle voulait que je lui montre les enregistrements de la caméra de la grande roue, le jour de la disparition de son détective. Mais j'ai pas le droit. et en plus elle était cassée ce jour là. Elle est partie sans dire au revoir après que je lui ai dit qu'des policiers avaient cherchés un p'tit garçon ce soir là.

\- Merci Monsieur ! »

Mitsuhiko détala aussitôt du poste de garde.

« _Hum, malpoli !_ »

###

Ranpo vient d'avoir une grosse quinte de toux pendant un match de foot.

Une fois à peu près rétablis dans les vestiaires, il prends son portable et compose un numéro.

« _Il devrait être dispos à cette heure ci normalement_ »

« - Mitsuhiko ?

\- Mochi, mochi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- On a un gros problème avec l'antidote. Il faut que tu en parles à Haibara le plus vite possible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi même ?

\- P-Parce qu'elle m'a demandé de ne plus lui parler.

\- Hum, ça se comprends. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. A moi, elle ne diras rien. Et entre nous, même si elle te feras la tête si tu reviens, elle sera quand même contente de te voir.

\- _Ouais, c'est bien elle ça_. Pensa-t-il. Elle est avec vous à l'école là ?

\- Non, elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

\- Au fait, tu peux m'envoyer ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, je te prépare ça tout de suite.

\- Ok, je dois y aller, salut ! »

Shinichi, impatient de découvrir ce que son camarade à préparé se dépêche d'ouvrir toutes les photos pièces jointes ainsi que leurs commentaires.

L'expression de son visage s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« _C-C'est...Plus grave que ce que je pensais..._ »

Il partit s'isoler, puis il régla la voix de son collier changeur de voix sur celle de Conan.

« -Amuro-san ?

\- Mochi mochi, qu'es ce qu'il y a Conan-kun ?

\- je penses que Ran vas essayer de récupérer l'ADN de Shinichi quand ils seront dans ton café. Tu pourrais faire attention à ça s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi veut-elle l'ADN de ce Shinichi ?

-J-Je ne sais pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.

-Merci Amuro-san. »

###

Amuro s'approche de leur table.

« Si vous avez finit, je me permettrais de débarrasser votre table. »

Amuro plaça plats, couverts et verres sur son plateau. Quand il fut retourné, il essuya le verre de Shinichi avec une petite serviette imbibée de détergent, avant d'humidifier son doigt avec sa salive afin de la déposer sur tout le pourtour du rebord de ce verre.

« Amuro-san, laissez moi m'en occuper. » La serveuse qui s'était vivement rapprochée de ce dernier reprit alors intégralité du plateau de son collègue sur le sien. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la plonge tout en glissant le verre du détective dans une poche de son tablier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans les toilettes afin de déposer le verre dans un distributeur de serviettes en papier vide au dessus des lavabos.

Amuro-san arriva vers le couple.

« - Voici l'addition

\- Merci, je vais la payer. déclara Sinichi. »

Pendant que Shinichi cherchait des pièces dans son porte-monnaie, Ran s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes.

« _Parfait, avec ça je devrait être en mesure de découvrir ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé_ ».

Fin du Flash Back

###

Sera-san rentre dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

« Kof, Kof. Alors, du nouveau ? » interrogea la jeune fillette blonde qui semblait prise d'une étrange maladie.

« Il semblerait que le magicien soit vraiment mal en point. c'est étrange, normalement les premiers symptômes doivent arriver beaucoup plus tard... »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un papier

Lycée Teitan, avant le début des cours

Sera s'approche de Ranpo.

« -Bah lors, tu guéri pas ?

\- Comment ça ? Qui c'est ?

\- Bah c'est moi, Sera ! Quelle question.

\- Désolé, je ne voit pas trop clair en ce moment.

\- Qu'es ce que tu nous caches ?

\- R-Rien du tout.

\- Je penses que tu as besoin d'aide...Tout comme moi.

\- Quoi, tu es malade aussi ?

\- Moi ? Non. Préviens moi si tu trouves un traitement. »

« Vous manigancez quoi tous les deux ? »

Ils se retournèrent brusquement surpris par l'arrivée soudaine de Ran dans leur dos.

« Ah ah ah, Rien du tout ! » dit Sera d'un ton assez faux.

Ranpo tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder Ran et s'en alla aussi tôt.

« - Pourquoi il se comporte tout le temps comme ça avec moi ? Hein Sera ?

\- J-Je ne sais pas »

« _Shinichi disparaît, Conan apparaît. Conan disparaît, Ranpo apparaît. Pourquoi ? Ils sont frères tous les trois ? Il faut que je lui parles_ »

###

« Hey, toi, c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? »

Une expression d'effroi se dessine sur le visage de Ranpo.

« Hé, ne te sauves pas !»

Ran se met immédiatement à le poursuivre .

« _Il court sacrément vite !_ »

Le poursuivi s'arrête brusquement pris de violents spasmes respiratoires.

Sera débarque de nulle part sous les yeux de Ran.

« Je m'en occupe, je l'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

Sera l'aide à se relever et l'extrait au plus vite de cette situation inconfortable.

« -Merci ...

\- Un magicien doit bien garder ses secrets, non ? »

###

Ran observe les deux s'en aller lorsqu'elle remarque qu'un bout de papier traîne par terre.

Elle se baisse, le ramasse. Ce n'est pas un simple bout de papier mais une photo.

Elle s'empresse de fouiller dans ses affaires. « _Ehhh ? C-Ce n'est pas moi qui est perdu cette photo, étant donné que la mienne est dans mon sac._ »

###

Il entends quelqu'un frapper, rentrer et claquer la porte.

« Tiens, t'as perdu ça, Baka ! »

Il comprends de qui il s'agit.

Elle lui lance la photo.

Il la regarde, et malgré ses problèmes de vu arrive à distinguer les sujets. Il se voit, en tant que Shinichi Kudo en train de s'amuser dans un parc d'attraction avec elle.

« _Yabe !_ » pensa-t-il.

« Tu me doit des explications maintenant »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et mis le loquet.

« Je t'écoutes »

« -Mon affaire m'a amené à enquêter dans notre lycée, mais je dois le faire sous couvert d'anonymat. Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dedans. c'est pour ça que j'essaye de ne pas avoir de contact avec toi lorsqu'on est ici.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de te montrer en tant que toi même en dehors de ton enquête alors ? pourquoi tu te caches même lorsqu'on se rencontre ?

\- On...on veut me tuer, c'est pour ça que je me cache. Je ne veux pas t'entraîner là dedans, mais je veille sur toi à dist..Hurg Kof kof

\- Et ton état de santé, il est lié à ton affaire ?

\- Euhh, plus ou moins... Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire. ça te mettrait en danger.

\- Je suis assez grande pour me défffffffffff »

Sera retira la seringue du dos de Ran.

« -Une chance qu'elle ne t'es pas remarquée quand elle est entrée.

\- Oui j'ai juste eu le temps de piquer un dose de Vallium et de revenir me cacher ici. »

Ils placèrent Ran sur le lit puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Sera referma la porte à clé avec un passe qu'elle avait dérobée en même temps que le médicament.

« Reste plus qu'a remettre la clé à sa place et modifier le registre des admissions .

A son réveil elle pensera avoir rêvé. »

###

Ran, Sonoko et Sera marchent pour rentrer chez elles.

« -Tu nous as vraiment fait peur Ran. Tout le monde s'est inquiété pour toi

\- Oui Sonoko, en plus j'ai rêvé que Ranpo était Shinichi. Ça avait l'air si réel...

\- Tu devrait plus te reposer Ran, tu manques de sommeil.»

\- Oui, tu as sûrement raison Sonoko ».

###

Haibara brise en deux la gélule affin de libérer la poudre qu'elle contient dans une petite barquette remplie d'eau avant de la mettre dans la cage des rats. Les rongeurs se mirent instinctivement à boire. Dans la minute qui suivait, ils se tordaient tous de douleur, pris de violents spasmes. certain était inconscient, probablement à cause de la peine insoutenable à endurer.

A la fin, tous avaient repris leur taille pré-mature et étaient vivants.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

Elle s'en alla de la pièce, éteignit la lumière et remonta au rez de chaussé pour parler au professeur.

« -J'ai réussit la synthèse de l'APTX-D »

\- pourquoi D ?

\- Pour Douleur ! dit-elle sur ce ton sarcastique qui lui va si bien ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a mettre au point notre stratégie pour l'admission du médicament. Vous savez, il aura besoin d'être placé dans un coma artificiel à cause de la douleur. Mais il faut encore que je vérifie quelque chose. »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Un Smith & Wesson

Résumé des chapitres précédents

-Conan devient Ranpo après avoir pris un antidote longue durée.

-Mitsuhiko découvre toute la vérité.

-Ran enquête au parc d'attraction et récupère l'ADN de Conan.

-Mitsuhiko s'en rends compte et préviens Shinichi.

-Shinichi AKA Ranpo avec l'aide d'Amuro parvient à éviter que Ran récupère l'ADN de Shinichi.

-Ran ne parvient pas à démontrer que Conan = Shinichi

-L'Antidote longue durée rend Rampo malade. (Spasmes respiratoires + cécité)

-Ran découvre la vérité sur Ranpo mais Sera l'envoie au pays des rêves : Ran pense qu'elle à découvert la vérité dans son sommeil.

-Haibara a mis au point un remède contre l'antidote : il doit permettre à Ranpo de redevenir Conan plutôt que de mourir. mais à quel prix ?

###

Haibara était redescendue dans le labo vérifier ce qui lui posait problème. Elle observe encore les rongeurs.

« _Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais_ »

###

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin de l'école élémentaire.

« -Tu penses que Conan-kun, euhh, je veux dire kudo-san va s'en sortir ?

\- Je ne lui est rien dit mais l'action combiné du coma et du remède pourrait laisser des séquelles irréversibles à son cerveau. On ne peut pas savoir si il va survivre outre mesure. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? »

L'arrivée d'Ayumi dans leur dos les fit sursauter.

« -Euhh, de mon poisson rouge bégaya Mitsuhiko

\- Je suis sure que vous parliez de Conan-kun.

\- On ne parlait pas de lui. clôtura Haibara.

Mais tu pourrais bien le revoir plus tôt que prévu... »

###

* _Un tueur en série sévit dans Beika, veillez à rester dans des zones peuplées et éviter les zo.._ *

Ran coupa la télé, agacée par ces informations de mauvaise augure.

###

« _Rohh, la poisse, je vois aussi bien qu'une taupe maintenant !_ »

« _Ah, un message de de humm (plisse les yeux) de Haibara_ »

*Remède mis au point. Cherche comment on pourrais te faire rentrer à l'hôpital incognito pour te mettre dans le coma.*

« _Ahh je sais, on va faire ça comme au bon vieux temps!_ »

###

Ranpo poussait le mur à côté de la porte de sortie de l'internat. C'est en entendant les autres rigoler qu'il prit connaissance de son erreur.

« _C'est pas de ma faute, je suis quasiment aveugle_ »

« _Il faut que je me serve de mes oreilles plus qu'autre chose si je ne veux pas me faire écraser._ »

Il avait longtemps marché en ville avant d'enfin arriver devant sa destination.

* _sonnette de pore d'entrée_ *

« -Bonjour, qui êtes vous ?

\- Bah lors, on ne reconnais pas son sauveur ? Il avait revêtu son plus beau sourire en coin

\- Non, désolé. il commence à refermer la porte.

\- Ranpo cale son pied pour la bloquer. On ne peux même plus rentrer chez soi alors ?

\- M-Masaka ! Tu es …

-Chuuut ! Parlons-en à l'intérieur !

###

« -Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi !

\- Merci Akai-san !

\- N'empêche que je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sherry soit allé aussi loin dans ses recherches !

\- En tout cas évite de l'appeler comme ça quand elle est là. Elle commence tout juste à s'en remettre.

\- Entendu.

\- Alors on fais comme ça ?

\- Oui, sa marche »

###

« _Hein ? Un message de Haibara ?_ »

Le pouce de Shinichi effleura l'écran du portable provoquant l'ouverture du SMS.

Son cœur se sera.

« _Je vais devoir manquer à mes promesses..._ »

###

Sera s'approcha de Ran :

« - quelqu'un veux te voir au CDI dans dix minutes.

\- M-Mais j'ai cours !

\- Je te conseil vraiment d'y aller. Tu pourrais le regretter autrement.

\- D-D'accord »

###

Ran marchait entre deux hautes armoires remplies de livres.

« N'avance pas plus »

Elle se stoppa net

« Shinichi, où es-tu ? »

Derrière l'armoire, il se tenait debout, appuyé contre un montant.

« Montres-toi, si tu as un minimum de courage ! »

Des pas résonnèrent...

Son ombre s'agrandit...

Sa silhouette finit par révéler.

Ils se font maintenant face

Silence

###

Ranpo est assis, seul, à la terrasse d'un café.

Un homme à l'allure débraillé avec une veste en cuire complément cuite arrive près des tables. Dans sa main droite, un Smith & Wesson effraie la foule. Les clients se mettent à crier de panique. Le chaos s'empare de la rue.

C'est lui, le tueur en série de Beika, et il est là pour une personne.

Il court en direction de sa table.

Lui est tranquillement assis.

« Tu sais pourquoi je vais te tuer ? »

La panique à figée la rue. Tout le monde se tait. Le silence de la mort et de la peur règne en maître absolu.

« Oui »

Le bras du tueur se lève et se tend.

« Dans ce cas ... »

Premier coup de feu

le silence est brisé

Second coup de feu

Les vêtements du lycéen s'empourprent.

Le sang commence à sortir de sa bouche.

Il s'effondre sur sa table.

Le tueur s'éclipse.

Quelqu'un à appelé la police et les secours.

###

L'ambulance arrive en même temps que la voiture de la police.

L'urgentiste se précipite sur le corps. il place ses deux doigts sur la base du cou de la victime.

Il se saisit ensuite de son poignet. Il relève la tête, regardant le visage de l'inspecteur Megure.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. » Le docteur regarda sa montre. Il se saisit du stylo de sa poche gauche, et rempli le funeste formulaire.

###

L'emplacement du corps était maintenant remplacé par du scotch blanc tandis que l'on chargeait le cadavre dans l'ambulance.

###

* _Le tueur en série à encore frappé aujourd'hui dans Beika. La victime s'appelle Ranpo Doyle et..._ »

Ran prends la télécommande et éteint la télé.

« _Baka_ »

Elle revêt sa veste, et sort de l'agence.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Un 747

L'ambulance arrive à la morgue. Les Agents du FBI Jodie et Camel sont déjà présents pour récupérer le corps de la victime d'origine américaine.

Jodie sort et montre sa plaque au conducteur.

« FBI, nous avons l'autorisation expresse de récupérer le corps de la victime, propriété des États Unis d'Amérique. Voici la décharge. Signez ici et là. »

Ils embarquent ensuite la longue house noire sur la banquette arrière de leur véhicule et s'en vont.

###

Le véhicule des agents arrive à l'aéroport.

« -Papiers s'il vous plait

\- Nous sommes du FBI, et nous voulons rapatrier un cadavre au pays pour le vol de tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez vérifier, il est dans le coffre.

\- (Le garde vérifie et revient )Bien, présentez-vous au poste 405, il est là bas sur votre gauche. On vous demanderas de vous authentifier puis vous pourrez remettre le colis qui sera transporté jusqu'à l'avion après un contrôle de sécurité.

-Très bien, nous y allons de ce pas. »

###

« - A Tokyo-Haneda de Novembe Mike, vol JAL 402, nous sommes alignés piste 16 R et prêt à décoller.

\- Vous avez l'autorisation de décoller 54Mike, Vous recontacterez la tour sur 107 . 250 à 10 000 pieds. Bon vol »

La main du pilote poussa les quatre manettes des gaz à fond. L'immense 747 commença à lourdement prendre de la vitesse avant de ne s'arracher du sol du pays du soleil levant qu'après de longues secondes de prise d'élan.

Dans la soute n°3, un carton protégeant une housse zippée noire se tasse sur d'autre colis adjacents.

###

Les deux acolytes du Bureau ( surnom donné au FBI) roulent vers leur destination officieuse.

Sur la banquette arrière, le zippe de la housse s'ouvre comme par magie.

« -Hé bé, encore heureux qu'il y est une languette de zippe à l'intérieur aussi, on étouffe là dedans !

\- Alors, il était comment le décollage ?

\- Oh, vous savez, j'imagine qu'un sac de sable ne juge pas ce genre de chose habituellement !

\- Tient, voici un costume de Jodie-san, tu vas prendre sa place à côté de moi. Jodie-san, il faut que vous entriez dans le sac. Arrivé à l'hôpital, James viendra reprendre la voiture »

###

Flash Back

« -Il faut que ton personnage de Ranpo Doyle disparaisse sans le moindre soupçon afin que la transition entre Ranpo Doyle et Shinichi Kudo se fasse sans que personne ne puisse tisser de lien entre les deux.

\- Tu as une idée Akai ?

\- Il y a bien ce nouveau tueur en série. Si je me déguise en lui et que je te tue publiquement, il n'y aura aucun doute.

\- Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- J'utiliserai un pistolet chargé à blanc. L'astuce pour le sang, c'est d'utiliser un système nous venant tout droit de l'industrie du cinéma. On en trouve assez facilement dans des boutiques spécialisées de film amateur ou de farce et attrapes. Il me semble qu'il y en a un dans le quartier d'Hakiabara.

Ce sont des capsules de faux sang que tu glisse sous tes vêtements et que tu peux déclencher quand tu veux.

\- Et après ? J'ai une idée : mon « corps » sera forcément emmené à la morgue. Vous pourriez le récupérer à se moment là grâce à votre plaque du FBI. Comme un corps ne doit pas disparaître, vous faite rapatrier une seconde housse noire que l'on aura préparer à l'avance, avec des sac de sable à l'intérieur. Tandis que mon sac est resté dans le véhicule qui m'a récupérer à la morgue, je me déguise en agent du FBI et entre à l'hôpital incognito. Le docteur qui avait soigné Kir est resté très discret on peux lui faire confiance. Avec tout ça, je ne pense pas qu'ILS se rendent compte de quoi que se soit !

\- T'as pas perdu la main apparemment!

\- Non , mais pour la vue... J'en dirait pas autant !

Bref, tu acceptes de marcher dans la combine ?

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider ! après tout ce que tu as fais pour moi !

\- Merci Akai-san !

\- N'empêche que je n'aurais jamais pensé que Sherry soit allé aussi loin dans ses recherches !

\- En tout cas évite de l'appeler comme ça quand elle est là. Elle commence tout juste à s'en remettre.

\- Entendu.

\- Alors on fais comme ça ?

\- Oui, sa marche »

Fin de Flash back

###

« -Ehh Mitsuhiko, tu viens chez moi pour tester ma nouvelle console ? Demanda Genta

\- Euh, non, je rentre avec Haibara ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire Euhhh, Bein... Bref, je ne peux pas !

\- Regarde toi, ta tête à complètement changé de couleur ! _C'est pas vrai, il a quand même pas réussi à sortir avec...avec_ HAIBARA ! Se rendant compte que sa pensée s'était terminée à (très) haute voix, Genta vérifia les alentours. D'habitude tu ne refuse jamais de venir jouer à la console !

\- O-Oui, mais ce soir je ne peux pas, désolé.

###

« -Ai-kun, c'est bon, tu as tout ?

\- Oui professeur, tout est dans mon sac.

\- Parfait, Mitsuhiko, tu vas accompagner Ai-kun jusqu'à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

\- Très bien, professeur.

\- ALORS VOUS DEUX VOUS PRÉFÉREZ VENIR JOUER AUX JEUX VIDÉOS DU PROFESSEUR DANS MON DOS! Genta venait de débarquer à l'improviste.

QUOIIII ? LA CONSOLE N'EST MÊME PAS ALLUMÉE ? M-MAIS VOUS TRAFIQUER QUOI ALORS ? VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLE, HEIN, C'EST CA ?

Le professeur partis discrètement fouiller un tiroir pour chercher une montre lance fléchette en rab.

Une fois trouvée, il la transmit tout aussi discrètement à Ai qui releva aussi sec le cadrant et donna sa dose à Genta.

« -Désolé, Genta, on a vraiment pas le temps pour ça ! lui souffla Mistuhiko.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, ça ne sert à rien. »

###

Le véhicule du FBI pila devant l'hôpital. Une fois que Jodie eut les deux pieds par terre, Camel déguerpit aussitôt . Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et vit deux vielles connaissances entrer dans le bâtiment.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le portable rouge

La trotteuse égraine les secondes sautillant de graduation en graduations.

 _22h29_

 _22h29 10s_

 _22h29 20s_

 _22h29 30s_

Son pouce ouvre d'un coup sec le clapet du téléphone rouge.

 _22h29 40s_

 _22h29 50s_

Le dernier chiffre du numéro est saisit.

 _22h29 59 s_

Son index enfonce la touche « appel »

 _22h30_

###

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

L'agent Jodie entra dans l'ascenseur, vide. Son index se dirigeât directement vers le bouton lui permettant de rejoindre le deuxième sous-sol. Elle se retourna face aux portes qui se renfermaient sur elles. Juste au-dessus de l'encadrement, le numéro 0 s'éteignit pour laisser le -1 apparaître qui céda sa place quelques instant plus tard au -2.

Un brancard arrive directement à Jodie dès que les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau.

« Emmenez le à l'ancien service de réanimation ». Les internes s'exécutèrent à l'ordre du médecin.

« Vous ne devez pas parler à ce patient. Si vous avez quelque chose à demander, vous venez me voir moi et moi uniquement. »

Après avoir arpenté le long couloir sombre, le brancard et son passager arrivèrent dans une vieille chambre.

« Enfilez ceci, et enlevez votre masque » Le médecin lui tendis la blouse d'hôpital.

Après s'être changée, elle porta sa main à son cou. Le latex se fendit laissant apparaître la véritable peau sous le masque.

« Bien suivez-moi »

###

Le docteur vit les deux enfants arriver vers lui.

« -J'ai reçu l'ordre de partir lorsque je vous verrai arriver. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Répondit Haibara

\- Mais qui va opérer le patient ?

-Vous pouvez y aller. Répétât sèchement la jeune scientifique. »

###

« - Le matériel n'est pas génial, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Kudo, je vais te faire un garrot aux deux bras. Le premier aura la perfusion du sédatif afin te placer en coma artificiel. Le second sera destiné à mon produit. Tu vas porter cette charlotte qui à des capteurs électriques. Ils me permettrons de savoir si tu est entrain de mourir cliniquement, au quel cas je stopperais l'écoulement du traitement. Je dois te prévenir : je ne te garantie pas un réveil sans séquelles... Et tu connais les conséquences ?

\- Je suis prêt, Haibara. »

###

Elle s'approche de moi, et lève l'aiguille qu'elle a vers le plafond en éjectant une petite quantité de liquide tout en faisant frapper son doigt contre la seringue afin d'éliminer les éventuelles bulles d'air.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

« -Je vais te piquer et tu vas compter jusqu'à dix

\- T'as vraiment un humour pourri. Mais je veux bien essayer, pour te faire plaisir. »

Je vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour elle que pour moi. Je sais qu'elle culpabilise énormément.

Je vois la seringue pénétrer dans mon bras. Je ne sens presque rien.

« un »

Rien ne se passe

« Deux »

Je sens que mes paupières deviennent lourdes, très lourdes.

« Trr... »

Black out

###

Flash Back

Ran marchait entre deux hautes armoires remplies de livres.

« N'avance pas plus »

Elle se stoppa net

« Shinichi, où es-tu ? »

Derrière l'armoire, il se tenait debout, appuyé contre un montant.

« Montres-toi, si tu as un minimum de courage ! »

Des pas résonnèrent...

Son ombre s'agrandit...

Sa silhouette finit par révéler.

Ils se font maintenant face

Silence

Ranpo fait face à Ran

« -M-Masaka ! C-Comment tu as pu me mentir autant ? argua Ran

\- _La tête baissée, il peina à trouver répartie._ Il est encore trop tôt pour que je te dise tout. Mais j'ai des engagements envers toi, et les événements à venir me forcent à me dévoiler. J-Je vais me faire tuer...Pour de faux. »

A ce moment, Shinichi pu voir l'étendue de la colère et de incompréhension montantes dans le regard de son amie d'enfance.

Les sentiments ambivalents bouillonnants dans la tête de la jeune fille l'empêchaient de parler.

Ranpo sorti La Photo de son revers de veste, et la donna à Ran.

« Demain soir, tu te rendras à ce restaurant dans lequel je t'avais invité mais où une enquête m'avait éloigné de toi. Si je ne suis pas là avant 22h30, appel sur le numéro au dos de la photo. »

Ran retourna le bout de papier glacé.

« _Quand vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, même improbable, doit être la vérité._

 _090.4527.5643 »_

 _«_ Si je ne reviens pas, oublies-moi _»_

Fin de Flash Back

 _###_

Appuyée contre la vitre, Ran admire la ville de Tokyo en contre bas.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et les illuminations de la ville rendait la vue magique.

Mais, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça...

22h00

La serveuse s'approche pour prendre la commande.

« Du Gin, je vous prie.

Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains

 _Avec ça au moins, je me sentirait moins mal si il ne vient pas_ »

###

Flash Back (et voui, encore... )

Haibara était redescendue dans le labo vérifier ce qui lui posait problème. Elle observe encore les rongeurs.

« _Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais, leur redonner de l'antidote à l'APTX ne les fait pas redevenir adulte. Autrement dit, Kudo sera pour toujours et à tout jamais Edogawa Conan_ »

###

« _Hein ? Un message de Haibara ?_ »

Le pouce de Shinichi effleura l'écran du portable provoquant l'ouverture du SMS.

Son cœur se sera.

« Shinichi Kudo ne reviendra jamais. Si tu prends le traitement contre l'antidote, tout retour à la taille adulte sera impossible. Je suis désolée »

Son poing se referma

« _Je vais devoir manquer à mes promesses..._ »

Fin de Flash Back

###

22h30

Après avoir regardé la pendule de salle pour vérifier que l'heure fatidique avait sonnée,

elle porta fébrilement l'appareil à sa tempe droite.

Son rythme cardiaque était affolé, tout comme son rythme respiratoire.

Le portable collé à son oreille, elle entendit une série de bips avant qu'enfin le répondeur se mette en route.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle prit connaissance des premiers mots d'un long message...

*Si tu écoutes ça, c'est que ...


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un secret bien mal gardé

Sur le mur d'en face, une l'ombre projetée d'une silhouette féminine s'approche de la table. Sur cette table repose un verre d'eau. Tandis que l'ombre d'une main rencontre la tête, l'autre saisit le verre d'eau. Elle approche le bord du récipient à ses lèvres et boit d'une traite.

* _Verre qui se brise_ *

S'en suit quelques instants plus tard des cris de douleur étouffés,

puis le silence comme seul occupant des lieux.

Au dessus de l'ombre de la table, la silhouette efféminée à tirée sa révérence.

###

 _Trois mois plus tôt._

22h30

Après avoir regardé la pendule de la salle pour vérifier que l'heure fatidique avait sonnée,

elle porta fébrilement l'appareil à sa tempe droite.

Son rythme cardiaque était affolé, tout comme son rythme respiratoire.

Le portable collé à son oreille, elle entendit une série de bips avant qu'enfin le répondeur ne se mette en route.

C'est avec les larmes aux yeux qu'elle prit connaissance des premiers mots d'un long message...

*Si tu écoutes ça, c'est que … c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. ( Ran mord son poignet pour s'empêcher d'éclater en pleurs dans le salle du prestigieux restaurant )

J'ai faillit à mes engagements. Passer du temps avec toi, te protéger, je ne pourrais pas tenir ces promesses.

A l'heure où tu écoutes ce message, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que se soit pour moi, alors s'il te plaît oublies Shinichi Kudo. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu pleure pour lui. Je ne te mérite pas.

D'autant plus que ce vil mensonge que je légitimait par ta sécurité m'empêchait de jour en jour de te regarder dans les yeux, ces magnifiques yeux qui ne renvoient que tristesse et mélancolie à mon égard.

Ce mensonge, puisque je te dois la vérité dans cet ultime message, est que...*

* _Bruit d'objet à haute vélocité se déplacent dans l'air_ *

La masse blanche et noire frôla l'oreille droite de Ran et frappa sa main de plein fouet.

Le téléphone fut projeté loin devant elle.

« Nooooon ! » cria t-elle

« Ne te retournes surtout pas »

La jeune fille était tétanisée. L'ensemble de ses muscles étaient involontairement contractés lui empêchant tout mouvement.

### (Point de vue de Ran)

Ma bouche peina à articuler ces quelques mots.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre son apparence, i-il est mort.

A-Alors si vous voulez me tuer, allez-y »

Silence

Très doucement, d'une voix empreinte de tristesse et de mélancolie, la personne dans mon dos me souffla ces quelques mots :

« Un jour...Je reviendrais. Même si je suis mort. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu m'attendes. »

[ NB : Ep 193 : Shinichi invite Ran dans ce restaurant très cher pour lui faire sa demande en mariage , mais une enquête surgit et il redevient Conan juste après l'avoir résolue. Conan prononce alors cette phrase au nom de Shinichi pour que Ran évite de pleurer (C'est une scène à voir) ]

« S'il te plaît Ran, ferme les yeux »

* _Bruit de chaise_ *

« Je ne veux absolument pas que tu apprennes la vérité via un téléphone.

Je veux te la dire par moi même.

Je veux que tu l'entendes de ma bouche »

« Ran... »

« O-Ouvre les yeux »

Tout doucement mes paupières commencent à ce relever.

J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir.

L'humidité de mes yeux se dissipe, me permettant de voir la personne se tenant devant moi.

Elle relève la tête, le visage défait.

On se regarde droit dans les yeux sans dire aucun mot. En même temps, de quoi pourrait-on parler dans un moment pareil ?

Je me saisit de la bouteille de Gin et me sert un verre que j'avale directement d'une seule traite.

« D-Dit quelque chose, je t'en prie, Ran »

Cette fois-ci, il avait utilisé sa vrai voix.

Celle... d'un enfant d'école élémentaire.

«- Alors Shinichi est bel et bien mort !?

\- M-Mais, c'est moi, Shinichi !

\- Non, toi, tu est Conan. On a dix ans de différence d'âge. Je me fiche de savoir qui tu est à l'intérieur. Quand je te regardes, là, je vois...Conan. »

###

silence

« - L-Lorsque je t'ai quitté dans ce parc, un homme, du nom de code de l'alcool que tu viens de boire, m'a tendu une embuscade en m'assommant puis en me faisant ingérer un poison censé me tuer. Mais il n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu... Si il apprenais que je ne suis pas mort, il me retrouverait pour me tuer moi, et toute ma famille. Et croit moi, l'Organisation à laquelle il appartient ne rate pas ces cibles... Haibara est celle qui à crée cette drogue mais elle à du s'enfuir et depuis elle m'aide à trouver un antidote. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'était dur pour moi aussi de te voir lorsque je pouvais reprendre ma taille adulte. »

Ran pleurait dans ses mains à l'écoute des terribles révélations.

« -P-Pourquoi tu te met à me dire la vérité t-t-tout d'un coup ?

\- Haibara à raté un antidote... et le remède m'a fait redevenir Conan sans espoir de redevenir Shinichi Kudo. Mes engagements me forcent à te dire la vérité, la seule et l'unique. Et puis, ça devenais trop dur pour moi, comme pour toi de maintenir cet affreux mensonge. Mais oui, tu as raison, Shinichi est bel et bien mort.»

Mon monde s'écroule. Mes certitudes effondrent. La réalité a fait place au cauchemar.

L'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre de cette table, l'environnement chic de la salle de réception disparaît pour nous plonger dans les limbes de la Vérité.

### (Point de vue de Shinichi)

Flash Back

Une gifle

Deux gifles.

J'ouvre les yeux

Haibara m'ordonne de lui répondre.

« heu hais hien » [ Je vais bien ]

je n'arrive pas à articuler.

elle me demandes de fermer le poing.

je m'exécute.

J'essaye de me lever.

Des liens aux bras et aux jambes me privent de ma liberté.

« Désolé Kudo, mais je savais que tu voudrais détaler après l'opération mais ça serait du suicide.

Estime toi déjà heureux que tout se soit bien passé. »

Je regarde ma montre.

21h45

« _Yabe !_ »

###

22h15

La beetle Jaune fonce dans les rues de Beika.

« ON DOIT ARRIVER AVANT QU'ELLE NE SACHE »

###

L'ascenseur s'ouvre, les deux doigts de sa main droite activent ses chaussures. Conan s'élance, appuis sur le bouton de sa ceinture et frappe puissamment la balle en direction du téléphone rouge.

Fin de Flash Back

###

 _« - Q-Quand je penses que se soir là j'ai quand même dîné avec lui ici sans le savoir._

 _Le drame dans notre histoire, c'est que des forces du mal nous empêchent d'être ensemble._

 _A chaque fois qu'il réapparaissait, une enquête l'empêchait de passer du temps avec moi._

 _Quoi-qu'on fasse maintenant, on ne pourra plus jamais être unis..._

… _A moins que… »_

###

Trois mois plus tard...

«- Tu est sure que tu veux le faire, Mouri ?

\- Oui, Haibara. Je suis prête, c'est la seule solution de toute façon. »

Ran, Sonoko, Eri, Kogoro, Agasa et Conan étaient confinés dans la pièce.

« -Ce qui va se passer ici doit rester ici. Personne ne devra parler de ce qu'il à vu. Ai-je bien été claire ?

\- Oui, Haibara-san. Répondit l'assemblée. »

« Tiens, prends ça » La jeune métisse tendis un morceau de caoutchouc à Ran.

« Mais à quoi sa va me servir ? »

« Mord-le » Répondit doucement Conan, qui n'était visiblement pas dans son assiette.

La jeune femme s'exécuta.

« Pas tout de suite » Haibara posa une gélule et un verre d'eau sur la table.

« Avale d'abord la gélule »

###

la paume de sa main droite se porte à sa bouche.

Sa main gauche saisit le verre, qu'elle porte ensuite à ses lèvres.

Elle déglutit.

Quelques instants plus tard, les spasmes lui font lâcher le verre qui se brise au sol.

Son intégrité musculaire s'effondre, tout comme elle d'ailleurs.

On l'allonge sur le tapis au sol.

Conan agrippe sa main et la sert fortement.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui adresse un timide sourire malgré la douleur et les spasmes qui tordent son corps.

###

« -Je l'savais, je l'savais, je l'savais ! »

La jeune écolière se précipita sur Conan, qu'elle faillit étouffer.

« Euhh, ne t'enflamme pas trop Ayumi, il y a une nouvelle aussi » Répliqua Mitshuiko qui préférait désamorcer par avance les chagrins d'amours. »

Aiko Mouri apparu derrière Conan. [ Aiko = petit amour ]

« Elle à été adoptée par Kogoro » Expliqua Mitsuhiko.

« Ouais, un nouveau membre ! Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis ! Maintenant on a la parité dans les Détectives Boys, bienvenue dans le groupe ! » Explicita Genta.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tramé dans mon dos, mais depuis que vous m'avez endormis, je vois de plus en lus clair dans votre jeu. M'enfin bon, vous faites bien ça pour une bonne cause, j'imagine_ »

Ran ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle ne savait pas comment réagire. Elle était dépassée.

Tout est à reconstruire. Depuis la connaissance de son corps, à la connaissance de son âme.

Conan se pencha vers elle.

« Laisse couler... »

###

Flash Back

« - A Tokyo-Haneda de Novembe Mike, vol JAL 402, nous sommes alignés piste 16 R et prêt à décoller.

\- Vous avez l'autorisation de décoller 54Mike, Vous recontacterez la tour sur 107 . 250 à 10 000 pieds. Bon vol »

La main du pilote poussa les quatre manettes des gaz à fond. L'immense 747 commença à lourdement prendre de la vitesse avant de ne s'arracher du sol du pays du soleil levant qu'après de longues secondes de prise d'élan.

Dans la soute n°3, un carton protégeant une housse zippée noire se tasse sur d'autre colis adjacents.

Vingt minutes après le décollage, le pilote constatant que le palier de 10 000 pieds était franchi demanda à son second d'appeler la tour, tandis que sa main se déportait vers un commutateur . Le signaux des ceintures s'éteignit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un homme au chapeaux noir recouvrant une longue chevelure argentée passa par l'étroite trappe des toilettes du fond de l'avion pour rejoindre clandestinement la soute numéro 3.

Il s'approcha du carton.

Il le retourna.

La lame aiguisée de son cutter l'ouvrit.

Il lacéra la housse noire.

Un grand sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.


	14. Épilogue

D'abord, MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu durant l'écriture de cette fiction

( Spéciale dédicace à shiho88 qui à reviewé chaque chapitre ! merci ! ).

Les reviews permettent vraiment de constater que les gens lisent ce que vous produisez, que ce n'est pas du vent. Ils permettent de s'améliorer, et de se motiver pour écrire d'autres chapitres plus rapidement ! Donc je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont utiliser leur temps pour poster un commentaire ou un PM .

Je voudrais maintenant revenir sur la création de cette fiction. Je l'ai commencée en me disant juste « Hey, et si Mitshuiko apprenais la vérité ? » . Du coup, je commence à écrire le premier chapitre et de facto le premier paragraphe. Et là, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'écris qu'Haibara peine avec la conception de l'antidote. Et ce qui n'était qu'une réflexion au tout début de l'écriture à complètement fait changé de direction l'histoire de la fic. Je ne savais pas à l'avance comment tout cela allait finir. A chaque fin de chapitre, la même question : « Et maintenant ? »

Et il se trouve que j'étais vachement plus inspiré par l'histoire de l'antidote que par celle de Mitsuhiko. J'avais pas vraiment envie de le développer non plus. J'ai préféré développer Ran, voire ce qu'elle a dans le ventre quand elle veut la Vérité.

Pour ce qui est de la fin, J'ai préféré laisser une porte ouverte afin de pouvoir écrire une suite à l'avenir. ( Si suite il y a ). En plus, le fait d'avoir une fin ouverte permet, à mon goût, de poursuivre la réflexion ( plutôt que, voilà comment ça c'est passé, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, vous pouvez ranger le bouquin au fond du tiroir ) et garde les personnages « en vie » ( Ils auront d'autres problèmes, leur aventures ne sont pas terminées etc ).

Si vous avez des questions à propos de la fic, j'y répondrais sans problème.

Comme il s'agit de ma première fiction, tout commentaire sur ce que je pourrais améliorer, garder, remplacer, jeter pour la prochaine histoire est le bienvenu.

Sur ce,

à la prochaine,

Pyroptose


End file.
